Ganris Major
Ganris Major and Minor are jointly know as Ganris VI. They jointly serve as the capital planets of the Ganris system. DetailsEdit Class: *Low Density Hive World *Ice World with seasonal variations *Hub Planet of the Silverhold Expanse Population: 2 Billion> Sector: Celthric Sector Subsector: The Silverhold Expanse System: Ganris System Ganris Major Estimated to be the first planets inhabited by humans in the Silverhold expanse , Ganris is a dual planet orbiting an old, weakening star. Ganris Major, along with its sister, Ganris Minor, share a tight dual orbit which has a massive impact on the limited tidal regions around the equator. Ganris Major is a cold, fertile planet, consisting of dark wooded mountains, snow covered for most of the year, surrounded by cold, dark oceans. Because of the impact that Ganris Minor plays on Ganris Major, weather patterns are hard to predict, though Major suffers from cycle-long winters as Minor passes the eclipse plane of the sun. During this time, the seas of Ganris Major, while normally cool and teeming with produce, freeze and the mountains glaciate far beyond the normal Polar Regions, leaving only a small band of inhabitable land around the equator. As a consequence, population distribution is uneven, with most of the population distributed into 3 hives, small by other hive world standards, but still home to hundreds of millions. Silverfall and Lothric Hives, as well as the smaller Calluso Harbourage, are supported not only by the extensive network of agricultural and service worlds in the Silverhold expanse, but a thriving trade sector, encompassing both legal and black market enterprises. The planets location near the edge of imperial space led to a liberalisation of trade on the outskirts of the hives. While no non-humans are permitted within any of the Hive Proper, a massive city of slums and junk has been able to thrive outside the planetary capital, Silverfall Hive. Here humans and non-humans alike trade trinkets and trophies (and a whole lot more) in order to make a living. While not a truly stratified society, there is a distinction between those who live in the hives and those without. Ganrisian society is strongly patriarchal, with great reverence been given to family and rank, in particular that of the father. The Planetary Governor, Lord Governor Benedictus Van Rosayen Silversen, is said to be able to trace his lineage back thousands of generations to the original human colonists, led by the famous Andric Silver. During periods of warmer activity, when Minor is not intersecting the sun, it is a popular activity amongst the nobility of Ganris to hunt amongst the dark forests and ravines of the hinterlands. Imperial presence on the planet is high, but not overwhelming. The planet is home to the Ganrisian Legion, its population being raised mainly from the young men and women of the hives, though it is not unknown for Commissars to lead press gangs into the underhives and markets around Silverfall. Calluso Harbourage serves as an imperial navy regional headquarters, home to several ships of the Imperial Navy stored in dry dockage. This small fleet, consisting of 3 crusiers and a grand crusier, are currently being retrofitted, and many more remain docked or in patrol arounf the Navy Station in orbit. The decades long retrofitting process has been going on for years now, but there remains no doubt that the ships could be mustered at short notice, its crews, their families and thousands of service staff, servitors, astropaths and other ships essentials making up the majority of Callus Harbourage’s population. Ganris Minor Ganris Minor is a much smaller, unstable planet, wracked by geological instability. Despite this, or perhaps because of it, the planet is quite capable of supporting life, its volcanic nature supporting fertile hydroponics and a serious mining industry. The 10 million or so inhabitants, as well as countless slaves and servitors are under constant treat of earthquake or volcanic eruption, but continue to thrive despite such threats. Servitors in particular do much of the mining, with thousands dying every months to rock falls or lava seams rupturing in the dangerous underground conditions. The average durability expectancy for a servitor brought to Ganris Minor is barely a few months. Thus a thriving servitor export industry has grown up, with many Ganrisians preferring them imported from other planets so as not to sully themselves with the requirements of a home-grown servitor industry. Adeptus Mechanicus Ganris has long held a seemingly important place in the thinking of the Adeptus Mechanicus. Indeed, it is not uncommon for techpriests or their servants to be spotted in the trade cities or hives, mostly keeping to themselves or fulfilling some purpose they do not care to share with the average citizen. Many serve official imperial business, though just as many seem to be motivated by the own goals. Most assume that they come to trade for alien tech, readily available from any of the more disreputable traders. However, it is not unheard of for groups of Adeptus Mechanicus to come to blows. The local planetary guard and law enforcement have grown wary of these vagrants, and will frequently view any or all Mechanicus with a suspicion not unlike that of the Xenos. Indeed, even the Inquisition is rumoured to be active in the sector, though whether or not this is related to the Mechanicus is unknown to all but the highest echelons of the Imperial Hierarchy on Ganris.